January 24th, 2020
This is the stuff on YouTube/Discord that happened on January 24th. The Creepypasta (also a terrible situation) Zero Point (Gallops Blue Jackets UTTP KKTK SATC) uploaded 3 videos which is constantly cyberbullying 2 users. He made 2 videos of Cream the Rabbit (from Sonic) and 1 of a Transit guy known as Isham Nerys. His first video of Cream is a black screen with text saying "suscribe or i will murder your entire family X3 XDDD" for 13 seconds and he thinks Cream will suffer from pain meaning he showed more screenshots to prove Cream's name is really "XboxRob11/Robert Irizarry" which made Cream throw a tantrum because she was afraid to lose fans and she got injured by Zero Point really badly. Cream started bleeding and she showed the video to Asad Lauji and Pepsi in the hospital, then Krazy the Epic also arrived on Zero's channel and thanked him for injuring Cream and Pepsi told him to leave her alone. Scoutmaster Lumpus (from Camp Lazlo) also came and put a period on his comment and Brian Griffin (from Family Guy) asked him why he did that and Lumpus says he did it only to show how much of a "inbred dumbass cretin" Zero Point is when he attacked Cream but did it hardcore. Last, Zero's 3rd video was more screenshots when he is starting to think that Isham Nerys was having a mental breakdown since Isham got blamed for cyberbullying people in some GU club and he got banned. Saint Vincent and Isham arrived to stop Zero according to what Kayla, the GU and GC said that he should delete these videos since that's considered stalking. Some people say Zero Point is making Dustyz 100 and Anti Rex smarter, but he's being even more dumber to think Isham hates Cream after he spoke to Dasmann25/Deeryz how Zero witch hunted Cream and iiShortz's plan to finding him in person after Cream was pretending she was still dead after she commited suicide over one of Zero's attack videos of her. Running Gags: 1. Duck The Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) calls Zero Point a naughty engine (speaking of Supa Rails/E.M Productions's roleplay accounts). 2. Tony1045 hates both Zero Point and Cream because they keep harassing each other and he doesn't care who started the drama. 3. Geoffery The Immortal Skunk (from the Sonic Comics) laughed after Cream threw a tantrum after Zero Point attacked her hardcore, he starts to think she is dead and his friend Nathaniel Bendy (evil twin) also arrived and says Cream deserved that for trolling him with Silly Chicken account just because Geoffery hacked Spike Skeleton's channel after he commited suicide. 4. Zion Maye sticks the black middle finger at Zero Point giving him a big "Fuck You" raging in caps despite him being black. It is proof that Zion and Zero are both racist, but when it comes to Zero saying the n word, Zion gets even more triggered when he still says it. Bonus Running Gags: 1. Stimpy got ungrounded, he happily returned on YouTube and uploaded a clip of "The Powerpuff Girls" episode "Impeach Fuzz" where Fuzzy Lumpkins laughs, he throws The Mayor out of the window through his office and steals his job as The Mayor of Townsville. Stimpy also gives alot of "Fuck You" bombs to Zero Point, Cream the Rabbit, Tom Smith (user), R160B ALMSTOM N*GGER TRAIN TDHTC (The Angry Fucking Train) and the camera itself. He also made a lie that he kicked R160B out of Cream's Server, but he is still in there and on YouTube. 2. Cartoons Are Puppets/CartoonsAndGames2000 releases the 20th Anniversary of "Mario Party 2", but he's neutral on the game and he also prefers that it's better than the NDcube Mario Party games which always uses the cars. SpongeBob Vs. Lazlo also arrived and his opinion means he prefers these type of nostalgic gameplays besides modern gaming which consists of bad microtransactions and people recording themselves playing newer online games. Videos